


In the Blood

by madammina



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also this is VERY VERY AU, And I don't play Overwatch so forgive any mistakes, But it started as a semi joke headcanon and I had to rewrite canon to fit, Gen, There is some kinda non con in here, not crack AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madammina/pseuds/madammina
Summary: When Moira showed up pregnant, the other members had questions. Gabriel's drive to answer them lead to a much larger problem.





	In the Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLadySyk0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySyk0/gifts).



> I don't play Overwatch so forgive any mistakes

Mercy, like most of the members of Overwatch, had put money down on the identity of the new baby. Moira never dating or getting married was understandable. She was, in a way, married to her work. Moira showing up PREGNANT? Well, that was a horse of a different color. Tjorborn said what Reinhardt did not. 

“She’s just not the maternal type.” 

Bets and wagers flew behind the scenes. From food and drinks to favors, to even quite a sum of money, everyone had an opinion and no one expected to collect. 

Which meant Gabriel Reyes carrying a one-month-old child into her office took her by surprise. Even more so when he placed the baby on her desk and then rapidly closed the door. 

“Gabriel, what are you doing?” She asked as she looked up from her research. “I don’t want to sanitize-”

“I need you to do a paternity test,” Gabriel said as he sat down in front of her as. Mercy looked at him and noticed for the first time sweat drops on his forehead and how his eyes darted around the room.

“Gabriel, I know you put down a month’s salary and some chores for the bet but-” She reached out, but he grabbed her hand and pushed it down. 

“It’s more than that. I need you to check to see if the father is someone in Overwatch.” 

His fingers tightened on her wrist, and she nodded.

****  
“Yours?” Jack stared at Mercy and Gabriel. Mostly Gabriel. They had entered his office with a rush, not even knocking. Ana, who was there to give a report, was off in the corner holding the baby securely. Come to think of it, had Moira ever named the baby? 

“Apparently.” Mercy said. She handed over a report. A part about how Gabriel Reyes was the father was circled. 

“Look, there is a rule about no interwork dating.” Jack started to say. Gabriel slammed his hand on Jack’s desk. Jack jumped and the baby started to cry. Ana murmured things to the baby until he settled down. 

“I didn’t sleep with her. Literally or figuratively.” Gabriel growled. “The last time I shared a room with her was at the Christmas party. I left after a few minutes and she started showing a few months later.”

 

Jack pulled up a list of missions on his computer. The last mission Moira and Gabriel had together was about a year and a half ago. It was barely even a mission. He was escorting her to some conference a town over. He didn’t even stay long, he was needed back in HQ about ten minutes later.

“Did you go to her for medical help?” Jack asked, his tone businesslike. Gabriel shook his head. 

“She did … something… to me a bit over a year ago.” Gabriel said. “I’m still trying to figure it out but I think I was an experiment to her. I’ve avoided her since then.” 

He sat down in the chair opposite Jack. Jack had noticed that Gabriel had been wearing gloves more often. He mentally pushed it to the side for now and took a deep breath as he tented his hands. 

“I don’t know how, but she must have stolen some of his genetic material.” Mercy said. “And did some sort of In Vitro on herself.” 

“She’s a geneticist.” Jack sighed. “I’ll go talk to her.”

“We can talk now.” Moira walked into the room. Jack kept his eyes on Moira, but Mercy got out of the way and between Moira and Ana. “I come in to check on my baby and find he has disappeared. In fact, Gabriel Reyes almost… ghosted… off with him.” She gave a grin. Gabriel’s eyes had narrowed and he bared his teeth. Jack stood up, making sure he appeared calm. 

“We were just discussing your baby, and you,” Jack said as he gestured to an open seat. “Would you care to sit down?” 

“No, I want my baby back.” She tapped her foot and drummed her long fingers on her arm. 

“Have you been experimenting on him?” Gabriel asked his tone low and gravely. Moira smirked back. 

“Oh, maybe here and there. Any child of mine shall have perfect genetics. Or maybe even superhuman genetics.” She gave a grin that stretched a bit too widely. “Now, why aren’t you giving me my child? I can see Ana has him.”

“Out of curiosity, Gabriel asked Angela to run a few tests and a surprising note popped up,” Jack said carefully. He gestured again to the seat. She still ignored it. “It said he was the father. Which he found odd as he hasn’t spent much time with you in over a year.” 

Jack may need to get his eyes checked, Gabriel seemed…. Blurry… somehow. 

Moira at this point turned into pure energy. She charged towards Ana, but Ana jumped out of the way and still carrying the baby ran into the hallway. Moira tried to go after her, but Mercy pulled out her staff and let loose a stream of energy that tried to coalesce her into her human shape. Jack jumped over his desk and prepared to block the door but Gabriel turned into something smoke like and charged her too. The two energies clashed and then separated. Gabriel’s face was dripping with sweat and his lips bled where he bit down, but Moira looked only marginally better. 

“Dr. O’Deorain?” Jack said as he aimed his pistol at her. “You’re fired for unethical experimentation. Pack your equipment and go.” 

Moira pulled her head up high and walked past Gabriel towards her lab. Jack watched as Gabriel glared at her, then put his hands on his stomach, doubled up, and fell to the floor. Mercy ran forward with her staff out, and Jack pressed a button on his wrist to call security. 

Maybe something was wrong with Overwatch.   
*****  
A little over a year later, Jack Morrison stood in front of a house in Scotland. He carried a baby in one hand and a pack slung over his back. He never needed much to move. But the baby was a liability. With a sigh, he knocked on the door.

A woman came to the door, a file folder under her arm.

“Morrison.” She said with a small note of astonishment. “They said you were dead.”

“I’d rather we keep it that way.” He replied. “Can I come in?”

She stepped aside and he entered her house. The owner of the house was a successful lawyer for Overwatch back in the day, perfect.

“I’m sorry I missed Reinhardt's retirement party.” She said as she shut the door behind Jak. “It would have been quite fun.”

“Maybe he should have stayed.” Was all Jack said. “I have a favor to ask.”

“Does it involve the baby?” She said, nodding towards the sleeping child. Jack gave a tiny smile.

“You never missed a trick. Yes. The battle at HQ? It was about this little guy.” The baby decided it should yawn and grab onto Jack’s armor. “His mother is out of the picture and his father had some ideas on raising him that may not have been appropriate.” 

“Abuse?” She asked as she took the child from Jack. The baby adjusted itself to the nonarmor clothes quite well.

“No, more about future child soldiers.” Jack shook his head. “Gabriel hasn’t been right since when he fought Moira.”

“I heard about that through the grapevine. She did do something to him?” She asked.

“Yes. Turned him into some creature.” Jack sighed and stretched his shoulder. “So, will you raise him?”

“Of course.” SHe nodded. “Does he have a name?”

“Yes. Dr. McCree, meet Jesse.”

**Author's Note:**

> LONG story short, this started with me wondering if Jesse was half Mexican, which with Moira just released led to me wondering if she was related too, followed by me realizing she was both a woman and had a different last name, then my friend pointed out that Gabriel Reyes was Mexican...


End file.
